There is known a conveying apparatus that conveys a sheet within a conveying path formed inside the conveying apparatus. An image recording apparatus, such as a printer and a multifunction peripheral, is one example of the conveying apparatus.
Some image recording apparatuses include a plurality of conveying paths in the inside of the apparatuses.
Some image recording apparatuses have a manual feed tray on their back surface. A user uses the manual feed tray to insert a sheet onto the inside of the apparatus.
There has been proposed an image recording apparatus that has a manual feed tray and a plurality of conveying paths. The image recording apparatus has a curved path extending from a sheet feed tray to a recording unit and a manual feed conveying path extending from the manual feed tray to a position where the manual feed conveying path converges into the curved path. The recording unit records an image on a sheet that has been conveyed to the recording unit.